Bam Ui Pati!/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E35 Korean singer singing.png S3E35 Vampire in Bam Ui Pati!.png S3E35 Korean singer singing on stage.png S3E35 Korean singer falls on stage.png S3E35 Backstage staff helping Korean singer.png S3E35 Vampire in the rain.png S3E35 Bam Ui Pati! title card.png S3E35 Teen fangirl 1 'you must get up'.png S3E35 Teen fangirl 1 'you must sing again'.png S3E35 Teen fangirl 2 'your fans miss you'.png S3E35 Korean singer lamenting her curse.png S3E35 Korean singer 'I may never sing again'.png S3E35 Pony Head sipping juice through a straw.png S3E35 Pony Head watching Bam Ui Pati! in bed.png S3E35 Korean singer 'I must cancel my tour'.png S3E35 Singer's fangirls crying dramatically.png S3E35 Korean singer 'my body bone has been cursed'.png S3E35 Singer and fangirls look toward the door.png S3E35 Handsome man enters the hospital room.png S3E35 Handsome man holding a pizza box.png S3E35 Pony Head 'I should get a pizza'.png S3E35 Delivery guy 'why don't you pay me'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'put it on my tab'.png S3E35 Pony Head glaring at the delivery guy.png S3E35 Pony Head 'it's at the end of the bed!'.png S3E35 Delivery guy picks up Pony Head's ID card.png S3E35 Delivery guy looking at Pony Head's ID card.png S3E35 Pony Head's Mewni ID card.png S3E35 Pony Head behind her Mewni ID card.png S3E35 Delivery guy pointing at his forehead.png S3E35 Pony Head looking bitterly at delivery guy.png S3E35 Delivery guy putting down Pony Head's pizza.png S3E35 Delivery guy pointing at Star at the window.png S3E35 Pony Head still watching Bam Ui Pati!.png S3E35 Star pressing her cheeks on Pony Head's window.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'I can't get her to look'.png S3E35 Azniss 'get our sister out of bed'.png S3E35 Azniss Pony Head hissing 'or else'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'are you threatening me?'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly hears Shonda and Shinda.png S3E35 Shonda and Shinda 'we would never threaten you'.png S3E35 Star creeped out by Shonda and Shinda.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'imagine you woke up one day'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'you were so beautiful'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'what are you talking about?'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'what are you talking about?'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'we're goin' with my plan'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly holding a box of sweets.png S3E35 Star sees Shonda and Shinda are gone.png S3E35 Star Butterfly flying toward Pony Head's room.png S3E35 Star Butterfly opening Pony Head's window.png S3E35 Star Butterfly climbing into Pony Head's room.png S3E35 Star Butterfly enters Pony Head's bedroom.png S3E35 Star Butterfly smelling something bad.png S3E35 Star Butterfly approaching Pony Head.png S3E35 Star Butterfly reveals box of Kitten Donuts.png S3E35 Box of Kitten Donuts.png S3E35 Star Butterfly looks at Pony Head's laptop.png S3E35 Doctor 'her body bone may indeed be cursed'.png S3E35 Doctor 'she'll have to stay in bed'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'I'm just gonna say it'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly closing Pony Head's laptop.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'Heinous took it from you'.png S3E35 Star 'you gotta pick yourself back up'.png S3E35 Pony Head reopening her laptop.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'what's the matter with you?!'.png S3E35 Azniss 'she won't get out of bed!'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'she's being so difficult!'.png S3E35 Hornanne pops out of Pony Head's closet.png S3E35 Pony Head 'let me watch my show in peace!'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly feeling sorry for Pony Head.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'can we talk for a sec?'.png S3E35 Star talking to Pony Head's sisters.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'she can't fly anymore'.png S3E35 Hornanne 'I can fly just fine!'.png S3E35 Pony Head on her windowsill.png S3E35 Pony Head rolls out her window.png S3E35 Star Butterfly gasping with shock.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters look out the window.png S3E35 Pony Head falling out of the sky.png S3E35 Seahorse catching Pony Head.png S3E35 Pony Head 'thanks for showing up'.png S3E35 Seahorse 'my number one priority'.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van drives toward the storm.png S3E35 Star 'she's driving into that storm!'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly climbs out of the window.png S3E35 Star Butterfly falling out of the sky.png S3E35 Pony Head sisters watching Star fall.png S3E35 Cloudy catches Star on his back.png S3E35 Pony Head sisters follow Star Butterfly.png S3E35 Pony Head pulling wires off van wall.png S3E35 Pony Head pulls wires out of the wall.png S3E35 Pony Head makes a pillow of wires.png S3E35 Pony Head turns laptop on with her tongue.png S3E35 Seahorse 'tampering with company property'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'the longer your mouth is open'.png S3E35 Seahorse focusing on driving.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters following the van.png S3E35 Pony Head tells Seahorse to step on it.png S3E35 Seahorse 'our number one priority'.png S3E35 Seahorse stepping on the gas pedal.png S3E35 Van tires peeling through the clouds.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van speeds down the road.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters fly down the road.png S3E35 Korean singer's fans following her bed.png S3E35 Korean singer 'the entire world loves me'.png S3E35 Korean singer 'I must suffer this curse'.png S3E35 Korean singer crying tears of sorrow.png S3E35 Pony Head sympathizing with Korean singer.png S3E35 Doctor 'take you to a secret room'.png S3E35 Doctor 'hide from their loving fans'.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters chase after the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'your friends are faster'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'start throwing something'.png S3E35 Seahorse says 'number one priority' again.png S3E35 Seahorse throwing boxes out the window.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters in hot pursuit.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters dodging the boxes.png S3E35 Star, Azniss, and Hornanne follow the van.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters catch up to the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'your friends are very persistent'.png S3E35 Pony Head tells Seahorse to deal with it.png S3E35 Seahorse 'it is my pleasure'.png S3E35 Seahorse grabs steering wheel with his tail.png S3E35 'Pony Head' falling out of the van.png S3E35 'Pony Head' falls to side of the road.png S3E35 Star Butterfly running up to 'Pony Head'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly crying over 'Pony Head'.png S3E35 Star gets hit with another Pony Head.png S3E35 Star looking at multiple Pony Heads.png S3E35 Seahorse making 3-D Pony Head busts.png S3E35 Rolling clouds of thunder.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van driving into the storm.png S3E35 Star Butterfly flying into the storm.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters fly through the storm.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters dodging lightning.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters flying in formation.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'this has gone too far!'.png S3E35 Pony Head continues watching Bam Ui Pati!.png S3E35 Star Butterfly appears outside the van door.png S3E35 Seahorse driving toward a slipstream.png S3E35 Pony Head tells Seahorse to take slipstream.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van swerves into the slipstream.png S3E35 Star Butterfly loses her grip on the van.png S3E35 Van disappears into the slipstream.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters outside the slipstream.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters look at the slipstream.png S3E35 Pony Head 'he's at the hospital!'.png S3E35 Korean hospital in Bam Ui Pati!.png S3E35 Hospital receptionist 'can I help you?'.png S3E35 Vampire walks past the receptionist.png S3E35 Receptionist calls out to the vampire.png S3E35 Vampire hypnotizing the receptionist.png S3E35 Receptionist under the vampire's hypnosis.png S3E35 Van stops in the middle of the storm.png S3E35 Pony Head 'why are you stopping?!'.png S3E35 Seahorse 'unable to travel any further'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'then I'll drive'.png S3E35 Pony Head shoves Seahorse into steering wheel.png S3E35 Seahorse falls out of the driver's seat.png S3E35 Pony Head puts laptop in passenger's seat.png S3E35 Pony Head buckles her laptop's seatbelt.png S3E35 Pony Head kissing her laptop monitor.png S3E35 Pony Head buckling her seatbelt.png S3E35 Pony Head 'a new life on the road'.png S3E35 Pony Head steering the van with her teeth.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van drives through the storm.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van driving over a rainbow.png S3E35 Van drives through Kitten Donuts sign.png S3E35 Van drives around a rainbow loop-de-loop.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van sailing through the air.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van crashes off-screen.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van at bottom of mountain.png S3E35 Pony Head lying on the ground.png S3E35 Pony Head regaining consciousness.png S3E35 Pony Head drags herself to her laptop.png S3E35 Korean singer lying in a hospital bed.png S3E35 Korean singer hears the wind blowing.png S3E35 Vampire enters Korean singer's room.png S3E35 Korean singer 'put another curse on my body'.png S3E35 Vampire looking at the Korean singer.png S3E35 Korean singer 'how could you do this to me?'.png S3E35 Vampire shushing the Korean singer.png S3E35 Vampire 'I did not put a curse on you'.png S3E35 Vampire 'I've never met you'.png S3E35 Vampire 'your concert did not sell out'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'you been doin' that'.png S3E35 Vampire 'don't hide away from life'.png S3E35 Pony Head watching Bam Ui Pati! in the rain.png S3E35 Korean singer 'also, I love you'.png S3E35 Vampire 'and I love you'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'I love you, too!'.png S3E35 Pony Head crying rainbow tears.png S3E35 Korean singer rises into the air.png S3E35 Korean singer on starry background.png S3E35 Korean singer spinning around.png S3E35 Korean singer transforming.png S3E35 Bright flash of light.png S3E35 Pony Head watching with wide eyes.png S3E35 Korean singer singing on stage again.png S3E35 Korean singer singing once again.png S3E35 Korean singer dancing on stage.png S3E35 Korean singer sings her heart out.png S3E35 Korean singer outstretches her hand.png S3E35 Korean singer singing to her audience.png S3E35 Pony Head 'she did it!'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'the hot TV people are right!'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'my tour didn't sell out'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'the world deserves Pony Head!'.png S3E35 Pony Head flies up into the sky.png S3E35 Pony Head 'I deserve Pony Head!'.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters catch up with Pony Head.png S3E35 Azniss 'you had an emotional journey'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly hugging Pony Head.png S3E35 Star Butterfly and Pony Head smiling together.png S3E35 Pony Head 'a lot to deal with'.png S3E35 Pony Head 'I really appreciate you'.png S3E35 Star 'I'm just so glad you're okay'.png S3E35 Seahorse emerges from van wreckage.png S3E35 Pony Head 'I thought you died!'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly completely confused.png S3E35 Seahorse 'I am unkillable'.png S3E35 Seahorse pointing at the 3-D printer.png S3E35 Seahorse holding an artificial horn.png S3E35 Pony Head looking excited.png S3E35 Seahorse 'may I do the honors?'.png S3E35 Pony Head pushing Seahorse away.png S3E35 Pony Head 'for my favorite sister'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle crying tears of happiness.png S3E35 Pony Head 'I'm talkin' 'bout Star!'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle in complete shock.png S3E35 Star flattered by Pony Head's words.png S3E35 Star sticks horn on Pony Head's head.png S3E35 Pony Head has a brand new horn.png S3E35 Pony Head loves her new horn.png S3E35 Pony Head breaks up with Seahorse.png S3E35 Hornanne asking for her own horn.png S3E35 Pony Head criticizing Hornanne.png en:Bam Ui Pati!/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона